onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 33
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 306, Page 26 D: Yooooo, Oda(T)! I looooveee One Piece as always (and the SBS too)! <3 So please let me say that popular phrase...! <3 Huh? Oda(T)'s not here! Oh welll! LET'S START THE SBS! <3 Awesome, I got to say it! <3 Sorry, Oda(T)! '-P.N: President of the Friends of ONE PIECE organization-' O: '''Ughh... Adding so many hearts... But it's soooo cuuuuuteee I'll forgive youuu <3 I was waiting since morning to start the SBS, but I'll forgiiiveeee youuuuu <3 '''D: Hello, Oda-sensei. One Piece continues to make me laugh, cheer me up and give me dreams. Thank you very much. TAKE THIS! ODA!! (...sensei) "USOOOOPP! SPELL!" (DON!) "Black ink spills over your completed manuscript!" (Splash!) "All your assistants suddenly couldn't come to work!" (Empty Silence!) ' '"3 blank pages turn up in your finished manuscript after handing it in." (Flap...) How's that? -From Hokuto Volume Destroyer-''' '''O: '''IT WAS COMPLETELY INEFFECTIVE. (Collapse!) '''D: Hello, dear Oda-sensei who has a wonderful smile. I enjoy reading One Piece very much. By the way, I tried very hard... even having to skip meals... to find how many times Pandaman, the character that could even be said to be your cameo, appeared during the Sky Island arc. ' And the result! Pandaman appeared...' (Drrrrrruuuuummmroooolllll!) 17 times! Am I right? by Hikari D: Oda-sensei! I searched for Pandaman in Volumes 5 to 31, and I found he showed up 92 times! Aim for 100! P.N. Pandaman No. 2 O: Well done, all of you. But I can't tell you the real answer. (← doesn't remember) Chapter 308, Page 66 D: I have a question. If Wapol ate Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Robin, and then performed the "Miracle Combination" like in Volume 17, what would happen? Please draw the result. Also, what would its name be? By Kiyutaro (^_^;) O: Note (↑): Left side from top: Luffy, Chopper, Nami and Zoro. Right side from top: Sanji, Robin and Usopp. D: Greetings, Oda-sensei. I'm always enjoying your manga. Cutting to the chase, I have a question about the "monsters in Vol. 32, Chapter 299. At the highest peak of the Harz Mountain ranges in Germany, located on the Mt. Brocken there's a phenomenon termed the Brocken Effect. Was this what inspired your idea? Sorry if I'm wrong... In any case, please take good care and work hard! <3 P.N. Akiu O: Yes, actually. It's also known as the Brocken Spectre. It's caused by the same reason you see in my story, so it can also happen in Japan. Also, around the head of the shadow you can see a beautiful ring of rainbow light, which is known as a "goraigou", or "glory" in English. I'd like to see one with my own eyes, once. It must be cool. Chapter 311, Page 126 D: Greetings, Oda-sensei. I have a question to ask you. In Volume 28, Luffy sang songs about "Southern Islands" and "Northern Islands", but are there also songs about Eastern and Western Islands? If there are, please tell me. ''' '''P.N. Kawagucchi Yuzo O: Well then, allow the man himself to sing'em! Take it away! Luffy: Yo. Huh? You want to hear my song? Sure, no problem. "Hmmmm-hmhmhmhmm In the Eastern islaaands, the Sun is early to riiiiiisssseee! Gets'em all hyper hyper, its people are foooooolllllsss! In the Western islaaands, the nights are looonnggg! Gets your body itchin for action, its people are fooooollllsss! Aaaaahh, ah ah ahaaaa... that was a yaaaawnnnn! Everyone's a smiley smiley fooooooooolllll!" And that's how it goes! See ya! O: There you have it. I feel like I should stop trying to live life so seriously. Next question, please. D: Good day to you, Odacchi! By the way, I'd like to know the birthday of our idol, Tashigi-chan. Since she's so clumsy (toroi), how about if its October 6 (to = 10, ro = 6)?! OK, that sounds awesome! Wonderful! ' '...and so, Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi's birthday is ''' '''OFFICIALLY OCTOBER 6TH! Anybody got a problem with that?! Bring it on!! ' '(Eeek, I'm sorry!! I love Tashigi. Please give her a birthday!!) P.N. Spicy '''☆ Taro''' O: Yeah, that's fine. Chapter 313, Page 166 D: "CAN LOVE HURRICANES SUDDENLY FORM?!" P. N. Mikan Chips O: YES.That's because love can strike at any time to steal your heart away. (Wow, I said something cool.) D: Hello, Oda-sensei. I have serious suspicions, so forgive me if I pose a serious question. It's about the names of Enel's special attacks. It seems to me like many originate from the names of Scandinavian gods and Indian spirits. Can you please tell us what they all came from originally? O: Yes. Well. The names came from a variety of sources. I can't tell you a whole lot of in-depth information, but in general it's pretty simple. *"El Thor" → Thor → God of War and Lightning in Norse mythology. *"Hino" → Hino → Giant Lightning Bird of the Iroquois natives of North America. *"Kiten" → Kiten → Japanese lightning beast. *"Julungul" → Jagtjadbulla → One of the Lightning Brothers in Arnhem Land (N. Australia) rock art *"Mamaragan" → Mamaragan → Lightning God of Central Australia *"Amal" → Amaru → A play on "amoru/amakudaru", which means "to descend from heaven". Japanese lightning-fall *"Kari" → Kari → Lightning God of Malay pygmy tribes That should cover it. Also, "Vari" came from the sound of lightning "vari vari". So it was pretty much random. Not a real word in any language per se. Chapter 315, Page 206 D: Oda-sensei, I have a question. On page 71 of Volume 30, Conis says, "I have to bring them back!!" and then "Heso!" If "heso" is supposed to mean "hello", then this doesn't make much sense... What exactly does it mean? I've been wondering so much that I finally wrote this postcard. Please tell us the answer. P.N. Wanko O: "Heso" can be thought of as the stock term for all Skypieans greetings. There's no one word/phrase in Japanese/English that completely corresponds to it. It can mean anything from, "good morning", "good day", "good evening", to "how are you feeling", "goodbye", "take care", among others. It really depends on the context. When they say "heso", you answer "heso". It's all in the context. (Note: "Heso" is Japanese for bellybutton) D: Hello, here's my question! If Tonjit-san was on those stilts for ten years... ' '''How did he go to the bathroom?! W... was it...? ' '''Please answer in TONJIT-SPEAK. O: IN HIS PAAAAAAAANTS. And now, to wrap things up... D: SBS! WILL NEVER END! O: NO, IT'S OVER! See you next volume!! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 33